Hello Kitty and the Six Ponies
by HelloKittysLover
Summary: This story is based on "Goldilocks and the Three Bears". It stars Hello Kitty in the place of Goldilocks and the six main ponies from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic in place of the three bears.


Once upon a time, there were six ponies and a dragon who lived together in a land named Equestria. The ponies were named Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, and Rarity and the dragon's name was Spike; his master was Twilight Sparkle. The six ponies were all happy together in Equestria.

It was a beautful morning in Equestria. Pinkie Pie had made porridge for all of her friends. The porridge was too hot to eat, so the ponies went out on a walk to Applejack's orchard to pick some apples while they waited for their porridge to cool down.

While the ponies were out, a cat named Hello Kitty came walking over to their house. She was on vacation and went out for a morning walk. On her walk, Hello Kitty encountered the ponies' house. She knocked on the door but nobody answered. She tried the knob and the door opened. Hello Kitty entered the house. "Hello! Anybody home?" she called, but nobody answered.

She entered the kitchen and saw seven bowls of porridge on the table. Hello Kitty took a bite of porridge from one of the bowls. She immediately spat out the porridge. "Yuck! This porridge is too hot!" she complained. Next she took a bite out of another bowl. She also spat it out! "Yuck! This porridge is too cold!" she complained. Next she took a bite out of another bowl and enjoyed it. "This porridge is just right." she exclaimed and ate the whole bowl of porridge!

Next, Hello Kitty went to the living room to sit down. She sat in a chair but immediately stood up! "This chair is too big!" she complained. She sat in the next chair but also disliked it. "This chair is too small!" she complained." Next she sat in the next chair. "This chair is just right." she said. Suddenly, the chair broke! "Oh no!" cried Hello Kitty. "I hope the owner is not too upset." Next, Hello Kitty went upstairs to the bedroom. Each bed had a name carved into its headboard. The names were: Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Spike. Hello Kitty lied down on each bed, but she complained that each bed was either too hard or too soft, with the exception of Spike's bed. "This is just right!" exclaimed Hello Kitty. She climbed into Spike's bed and fell asleep for her catnap.

About half an hour later, the ponies returned from the apple orchard. They entered the kitchen and were going to eat their breakfast when they realized that something was not right. "Someone has been eating my porridge!" grumbled Fluttershy. "Somebody has been eating my porridge too!" added Rainbow Dash. "Somebody has been eating my porridge and ate it all up!" cried Spike and he burst into tears. "Please don't cry!" comforted Twilight Sparkle. She comforted Spike and gave him her porridge. "Thanks, Twilight Sparkle." said Spike. "Don't mention it." answered Twilight Sparkle.

Next the ponies went to the living room. "Somebody has been sitting in my chair!" grumbled Pinkie Pie. "Someone has been sitting in my chair too!" added Twilight Sparkle. "Somebody sat in my chair and broke it!" cried Spike and he burst into tears again. Twilight Sparkle had to console Spike again.

Next the ponies went to their bedroom. One by one, each of them said: "Somebody has been sleeping in my bed!" until Spike said: "Somebody has been sleeping in my bed and there she is." There was Hello Kitty sleeping in Spike's bed. Hello Kitty woke up from her catnap and saw herself surrounded by the angry ponies and an angry Spike. "Get out now! You are not welcome in this house!" shouted the ponies and Spike angrily. Hello Kitty jumped out of Spike's bed and kneeled on the ground in prayer position. "Please have mercy upon my soul!" begged Hello Kitty. "I got lost in the woods and I found your house. I did not mean to eat your porridge, break your chair, and sleep in your beds and I am truly sorry. I will do anything to repay the damage." "Your poor thing." said Fluttershy and she hugged Hello Kitty. "But she still must repay for her wrong doings." announced Applejack.

For her punishment, Hello Kitty had to make porridge and repair Spike's chair. The ponies enjoyed Hello Kitty's company after a while and Hello Kitty became friends with Twilight Sparkle. Hello Kitty had had a wonderful stay too.

Soon, it was time for Hello Kitty to leave. She said goodbye to her pony friends and went home hoping to see them again someday. Everybody lived happily ever after.

The End


End file.
